The Love of Friendship
by SilverWilver
Summary: [Complete] Ron goes to work for Hermione but what will happen when their feelings for each other are in the open? And what's up with Lavender? HrRon, HG. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1: The Long Day

**The Love of Friendship**

**Chapter One**

The Long Day

**_Disclaimer:_ **As with any FanFic, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I am just a huge fan, with a cute story to share.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Prologue:**

It's been four years sense the defeat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The wizarding world is still cleaning up from the aftermath and destruction, but things are starting to get back to normal. The Trio has been going on with their lives as much as possible. Ron and Harry are now finishing up their Auror training and Hermione continued her efforts with S.P.E.W. Hermione and Ginny live together, as do Ron and Harry.

During the defeat of Voldemort Ron played a key role in helping Harry bring him down. Ron and Hermione both gained attention along with Harry during the aftermath of the event, but no one more than Ron. The day after Voldemort's demise Ron and Harry were found together on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Ever since then Ron has been just as famous as Harry ever was. Ron found himself the center of attention among the wizarding world, and still does from time to time.

**A/N:** This story is a re-post. Originally it was a story about Hermione and Harry, but due to post HBP information I changed it. For the sake of the story Ron ended up dating Lavender Brown again shortly after they Killed Voldemort. Also, up until now Harry has never tried to get back with Ginny, but he still has strong feelings for her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Dear Mr. Stewart _

_Thank you for attending last week's summit for S.P.E.W. Your continuing support will only help strengthen our cause. We will continue to keep you updated on future meetings, rallies and petitions._

_Any further donations on your behalf will be greatly appreciated._

_Wishing you well, _

_Hermione Granger_

_President of S.P.E.W._

For hours on end, Hermione wrote these words over and over again to many different people. A constant stream of owls where swooping in and out of her apartment window. There were so many droppings on her floor that she had stopped cleaning up and figured it was best to just wait until she was done.

"Finally, last one." She said as she wrote out her last thank you note.  
She cracked her knuckles, and leaned back in her chair. She grabbed her last owl and tied the letter to its leg and it flew off.

"I have _got_ to hire more help for this." She said out loud as she stood up, took out her wand and said, "Scourgify!" to clean up from the owl droppings on her floor and desk.

Hermione had been working hard over the past few years on S.P.E.W and was starting to really make her cause grow around the world. Many people and house elves were starting to take notice of her and her message. She was becoming overwhelmed with donations and invitations to hold protest rallies around the world at different events. She was even able to make enough money to have a small office in Diagon Alley. Right now it was only Ginny and herself who where working there, so they often went home to do their work.

"Have you finished yet?" Ginny called from her bedroom.

"Yes, I just finished." Said Hermione, yawning widely.

"Good! I was getting tired of those owls, hooting." Ginny replied.

Ginny looked down at her watch. "It's a little late but are you hungry or anything? Harry just sent a note saying he was going to The Three Broomsticks for a drink. Want to go meet him?"

"Sounds great." Said Hermione. "But let's not stay to long, I'm tired."

"Alright." Ginny replied, but Hermione could tell she was hoping they were going to stay for a while.

And with a small _Pop_ they both Apparated to Hogesmead, arriving just outside of The Three Broomsticks. Hermione turn and saw Ron coming out of Zonko's with Harry and Neville just behind him.

It was a beautiful day outside; even as the sun was setting the streets of Hogsmead were packed with shoppers and people just enjoying the nice weather. Ron was wearing a tight black t-shirt and blue jeans. His robes were hanging off his right arm, while a small bag of Zonko's things was in his left. Hermione couldn't help but smile at Ron, his perfectly defined mussels could be seen etched in his t-shirt.

"Alright Harry?" Ginny called from beside Hermione. "What were you guys doing in Zonko's? I thought you were loyal to Fred and Georges's place?"

"O, we are!" said Ron. "Neville was sent on a bit of a spying mission to see if they had anything new you know; keeping an eye on the competition. It's Neville's first spying job since he was hired the other day."

"They must have something new then." Said Hermione, eyeing the bag in Ron's hand.

"Yeah, they finally figured out how Fred and George made their Headless Hats only they are using gloves." Said Neville. "Show 'em Ron!"

Ron reached into his bag and pulled out a set of bright green gloves, and looked up at Hermione. She blushed slightly as Ron looked into her eyes.

"Give me your hand Hermione." Ron said. Hermione looked confused but obeyed and put her hand out for Ron.

He slipped a glove onto her right hand and instantly her whole arm disappeared.

Hermione gave a small, "Oh!" then quickly smiled. "Well, those are kind of dumb. I mean it looks like you got into a bad fight with a dragon or something. At least the hats you know are fake. This looks a little too real if you know what I mean."

Everyone laughed, as Hermione took off the glove and handed it back to Ron, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Yeah, that's why we bought them, so we could show Fred and George how dumb they are." Ron said as he put the glove back into the sack.

"Well, who's up for a drink?" Asked Harry. "Let's go."

And they all turned and followed Harry into The Three Broomsticks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They found a table near the back, Ron took their orders and went to the bar to get drinks. Harry and Neville went to help. While Ginny and Hermione choose seats and sat down.

"So...what was that all about?" asked Ginny.

"What are you talking about?" replied Hermione.

"That look that Ron gave you. When he asked for your hand to try on those glove things." said Ginny

"He gave me a look? I didn't notice." said Hermione truthfully.

"Really? You must be going blind Hermione...because there was a look. And if I didn't know better you returned It." said Ginny with a slight giggle.

Hermione started to reply but the boys came back with the drinks and they dropped the conversation.

"So..." began Ron. "What did you two do all day?" Looking at Ginny and Hermione.

"Well, Hermione sent out thank you cards to different S.P.E.W supporters, and I made some phone calls to gain more support. I think I have an American committee interested. I'm supposed to call them back tomorrow. But I hate using the telephone, I always feel so strange. But it really is the fastest way to reach International groups." Said Ginny.

"Hey, ya know I wanted to ask you something Ron." Said Hermione. "I know you and Harry are still in Auror training but would you want a bit of a side job?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, S.P.E.W. is trying to arrange a protest next month and I could really use another pair of hands sending out notices. I'll pay you of course, but it would only be for a few weeks when you had some spare time."

"Sure! I'd love to help you out, Hermione. I can stop by tomorrow actually. Is 3:00 okay?"

"That would be perfect Ron!" Hermione said excitedly. "Meet me at the office in Diagon; we will have more room there."

Hermione smiled at Ron, and she couldn't help but notice how quickly Ron said yes, almost as if he had been waiting for her to ask him to do this. _Why was he so eager to help her, when most of the time he rolled his eyes every time she brought up her work?_

"Well, I hate to break the party up, but I'm really tired. I'll see you all soon." said Hermione as she stood up and tossed some coins on the table for her butterbeer.

"Let me walk you out Hermione." said Ron beaming at Hermione.

"Um...okay...you don't have to but if you want." Hermione said walking around the backside of the table.

As she reached Ron he softly put his hand on the small of her back to guide her towards the door. An involuntary shudder ran up her spine and she hoped he didn't notice. "_What's wrong with me_?" She thought to herself _"This is Ron were talking about!"_

Ron hurried forward and opened the door for her. As they stepped outside the street looked different. It was now pitch black and the lights of Hogwarts could be seen off in the distance. She glanced up at the school, Ron was watching her.

"Yeah, I miss it to. We had a lot of fun back then didn't we." said Ron, still staring at her.

"Yeah we did Ron. But were having fun now too...it's just different. That's all" as Hermione, said this she looked up and noticed that Ron was looking at her, not at the school. Another shudder overcame her.

"Well, I gotta go Ron. I'll see you tomorrow at 3 O'clock." said Hermione, preparing to apparate.

"Wait Hermione!" He called and grabbed her arm. "Are you okay? You seem a little distant tonight."

"I'm fine Ron, just tired. It's been a long day."

"Oh...ok. Should I go with you? Ya know...make sure you get home safe?"

"No Ron...I'll be ok, really thanks though, that's sweet of you."

"Ok...I just don't like it when you're down. You're sure your ok?"

"Yes Ron!" she said, starting to get annoyed. "I really must go."

"Okay. Goodnight, Hermione." He said giving her a hug.

Hermione surprised by his action just smiled, backed off from Ron and apparated.


	2. Chapter 2: What did it mean?

**Chapter 2 **

**What did it mean?**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione started pacing her apartment, lightly chewing at the tip of her fingernails. _"What was that about?"_ She wondered. _"It's been a long time since I felt like that.. I mean it's Ron! Ron, my best friend for 11 years. Ron, the boy who's like a brother to me. I can't do this to my self again"_

She just couldn't figure out why she was having feelings for Ron. Or why she silently giggled when she looked at his chest, with that black shirt.

"Oh, he looked good in that shirt." She said aloud.

"Did he?" came Ginny's voice from the other side of the living room.

Hermione jumped and turned around. "I didn't hear you come in Ginny." She said breathing faster now.

"So, you thought Ron looked good did you?" Ginny smiled. "Well he thought the same of you."

"What?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, after you left, he came back to the table and asked me if you had cut your hair. And of course I said no. Then he said you looked good tonight."

"He was just being nice." Said Hermione with a slight smile.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to remain in denial." Giggled Ginny as she walked to her bedroom. "Good night."

Hermione just stood there in a daze. Not wanting to believe anything. _"Ginny is just being silly."_ She told herself. She walked over to her bedroom and lay down on the bed without bothering to change, and stared at the ceiling. After what seemed like hours she finally drifted off to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"O, hello Ron!" said Hermione with a smile as she looked up.

Ron had just walked in the front door of the S.P.E.W. office and the bell on the door rang with a little tinkle. The office was located above _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions _and was very small. There were only 3 desks and a small round table on one wall with about 5 short stools around it. Hermione's desk was right in front and was covered in stacks of papers, folders and photographs of moving house elves. A few of the photos had large red, stamped letters that read "Freed", while other's were not marked but contained blue post-it's that had their owners information written on it.

Ginny's desk was in the back and up against the only window in the office. Hers was slightly less cluttered but had three different telephones resting on it, while several owl cages stood empty behind the desk. The third desk was shoved in a corner and it was empty except for a small potted plant and some parchment scrolls.

"Hey, Hermione! I'm ready to work." Said Ron, with a smile.

"Great! I have set you up a temporary desk back there in the corner; there is ink and quills in the upper drawer. Here is your list." She handed him a stack of 12 rolls of parchment, each about 20 feet in length.

"These are the name of people we still need to contact. Here is a sample letter of what to write on your desk. Just copy that letter and address the envelopes. If you put them on Ginny's desk she will send them out when our owls get back. Any questions?"

"Well…no…but this is going to take forever Hermione!" said Ron looking overwhelmed.

"I know Ron…I'm sorry. But you don't have to do them all today. There's no hurry or anything." She said as if more time was going to make his job any easier.

With that, Ron dropped the contents of his arms on the far desk and tried to arrange the desk to his liking. He pulled out the ink and quill and started to scribble. Hermione sat there and stared at his back for awhile, until she had to shake herself back to her senses and go back to work herself.

They worked in quite, for almost an hour. The only sound coming from the wireless sitting on Ginny's desk.

"Hey, Hermione?" asked Ron.

Hermione jumped because she had be concentrating so hard.

"Yeah?" she said back.

"Where is Ginny anyway?" he said turning his chair to look at Hermione.

"O, she is out on a personal visit with a S.P.E.W. supporter. She and Harry left around noon today."

"Harry? Does he work for S.P.E.W.?" asked Ron.

"Well…no, only when Ginny asks him too." Said Hermione giggling. "Of course he does his Auror training with you, but he goes on _trips_ with Ginny every now and then."

"O yeah? He's never told me about that. We don't really see each other much during training." Said Ron smiling as well.

"Yeah…Ginny is waiting for him to ask her out again but he hasn't yet. I keep telling her to just do it herself but she is just as shy as him." Said Hermione slightly hiding her eyes from Ron.

"Well, I'd rather Ginny dated Harry than some random loser, maybe I'll just give Harry a little push in the right direction." Said Ron with a evil grin.

"Hey Hermione, I almost forgot to ask you. You haven't been over to my place in awhile. You want to come home with me?" he paused. "I mean for dinner, that is."

"Oh." Said Hermione, slightly surprised. "Um, sure. I just have a few more things to do here."

"That's fine. I'll just keep working until you're done." Said Ron with excitement in his voice.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once Hermione had finished all her work, Ron walked out of the office, waited for her to find her wand and lock the door. They then proceeded down the stairs that led to Madam Malkin's, said a quick goodnight to Madam Malkin herself and headed out of the shop.

It was a bright and sunny day again, and being that it was only two weeks until Hogwarts students went back to school the streets of Diagon Alley were packed.

They choose to make a quick stop into Fred and George's shop before heading to Ron's apartment. When they entered they saw Fred and Neville talking at the front counter. While George was ringing up orders from the herds of Hogwarts students now in their shop.

"Hey guys!" Ron called from behind the counter.

"Hey Neville." Ron yelled as he pushed his way up to him.

"Busy today?" Said Hermione following Ron.

"Hey Neville, are you enjoying working here? I hope Fred and Gorge have been good to you." Ron said, eyeing his brothers.

"No, it's been great! Just really crazy with all the Hogwarts students." Neville said.

"Well, Hermione and I are off to get some dinner, I just wanted to see how your first week was going here, Have fun!" Ron said.

"No, _you_ have fun Ron." Said Neville, as he smiled and winked at Ron. Hermione pretended not to notice. But she turned her head away from Ron because her cheeks were suddenly flush.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and starting walking to the front door. Hermione's stomach suddenly did a back flip, but she did not let go. They made their way through the many students in the shop and finally made their way outside. When they got out the door, Ron suddenly realized that he still had Hermione's hand and quickly let go.

"I…um…yeah…are you ready to go Hermione." Said Ron in a nervous voice.

"Yeah, let's go." said Hermione, acting as if nothing had happened.


	3. Chapter 3: It’s New to Them

**Chapter 3**

**It's New to Them**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Ron's apartment was always entertaining to Hermione. It was always a mess, giving her a strong urge to clean every time she was there, and it was full of the strangest things. It seemed as if they owned every single item, made at every joke shop around the world.

Chocolate frog cards were laying everywhere, and posters of Quidditch teams lined the walls. Ron always called it his "Bachelor" pad, but  
Hermione thought it looked like it belonged to a couple of 10-year-old boys.

Ron normally never said anything about the state of their apartment, but today something was different.

Ron, seeing the smile on Hermione's face as she looked around the living room said, "Damn it, Harry! I'm sorry, Hermione, I told him to clean up before work today. I don't think he listened to me." As he started to rush around the room, wiggling his wand in an attempt to clean everything up.

"Oh, its okay, Ron. I'm used to it by now." Hermione told him.

"I know, but I wanted the place to look nice tonight." As he said this, he started blushing and quickly turned away from Hermione.

This quickly made Hermione suddenly fearful. _'What was he talking about? Was something supposed to happen tonight?'_

"Um, what are we having for dinner, Ron?" Hermione asked him, trying to clear her mind of what he just said.

"Oh, that's a good question. How about some beef stew? That's about the only thing I know how to make. I have a few butterbeers on hand or here's a bottle of firewisky." Ron said, as he rummaged through his cabinets.

"Stew sounds fine. Here, I'll help." At this Hermione went into the kitchen and started waving her wand around making things fly out of cabinets and onto the counters. Before Ron could even raise his wand, vegetables were being cut, and a pot was cooking away on the stove.

Ron thought it was best to just stay out of the way and let Hermione work. He went and sat at his bar, which faced the kitchen, and he sat there and stared at Hermione. _'Merlin's beard she's beautiful.'_ He found himself thinking. _'I could watch her all day.'_

Hermione started to lightly hum as she was cooking, which just excited Ron more.

"Hermione, you need to come and live here. Harry and I never eat this well." Ron said.

Hermione flushed and turned around. "You couldn't afford me, I'm an expensive chef. Besides, you'd never get anything done if all you did was sit there and stare at me." She said giggling.

_'Oh, my GOD! I'm flirting with him!'_ Hermione turned back around and tried to stifle the butterflies in her stomach now.

Ron was just as surprised by Hermione's comment but he thought he'd risk it and flirt back.

"Well, if your ass wasn't so beautiful, I wouldn't have anything to stare at." Said Ron, not really believing what had just come out of his mouth.

Hermione did not respond right away, it took her mind a second to figure out what he just said.

"Ron!" she said in a surprised voice. Although, she couldn't help but smile.

"What? I just speak the truth. You're a beautiful woman, Hermione." Ron said, with a feeling of sudden daring.

_'It's now or never. Tell her how you feel.'_ Ron found himself repeating in his mind.

Hermione blushed profusely. "Thank you, Ron. You're really good looking, too." She said all of this while her back was turned to him. She did not want him to see the look on her face.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something." Ron said in a weak voice; Hermione just kept cooking.

"Okay, Ron." She said back.

"Can you stop for a second?" Ron got up and walked over to her and removed the wand from her hand, giving her no other alternative.

"Listen, I need to tell you now before I loose my nerve. I like you, Hermione. I've liked you for a while now. I've been to afraid to tell you because I couldn't bear loosing you as a friend; Harry sorta pushed me into telling you. Please don't be angry with me." He added as an after thought.

Hermione just stood there, looking into his eyes. _'What do I say?'_ She thought. Her mind was working frantically trying to think of something, anything to say to him.

When she opened her mouth to talk all that came out was, "Oh." and a smile.

Ron just stood there. _'Is that all she is going to say?'_ He wondered.

Ron started to walk away, feeling a burning heat rising in his stomach. He had a sudden desire to hit something. _'She doesn't feel the same way. Now I look like a fool.'_ He reached his couch and sat down; Hermione still stuck motionless in the kitchen.

Something in Hermione's mind started to catch up. Her senses were coming back to her. She suddenly realized how stupid she just sounded and how Ron must be hating her right now. She walked over to Ron and sat on her knees in front of him.

"Oh, Ron. I'm sorry. You just caught me off guard." She said with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Yeah. Well, I told Harry I shouldn't have told you. I knew you didn't feel the same way." Ron said, not looking at her.

Hermione was forcing herself not to cry. Though the more her mind was taking in what was going on, the more that she found that she wanted to cry out of happiness, not for what she just did. Hermione found her way onto the couch beside Ron, and with a jolt of excitement in her chest she grabbed Ron's hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Ron, I do feel the same way. I guess I just haven't let myself admit it until now. I do, Ron, I feel the same." Hermione put a hand on his cheek and he finally looked at her. Hermione starting to feel the same sense of daring that Ron felt earlier, she leaned in close and connected her lips with his.

Ron, taken off guard, didn't react at first. He slowly started to relax his body and leaned into her. It was the best kiss of his life. Her lips were soft and smooth. Her lip gloss tasted like strawberries and he could feel the warm air of her mouth as she backed away and looked into his eyes once more.

Ron didn't want it to end. He put his hands around her back and pushed her into him. He pressed his lips once more to hers and moved his tongue gently over hers, asking, wanting more from their kiss. She slowly opened her lips and pressed her tongue onto his. She massaged his tongue gently at first, when she got comfortable, though, she increased their pleasure.

They broke from this kiss to take in air and breath. Ron looked into her eyes and said, "I love you, Hermione. I think I always have."

"I love you, too, Ron." Hermione said, breathing fast and heavy.

Ron slowly started to lay Hermione down on the couch, kissing her neck as he did so. She let out a small moan and ran her fingers through Ron's hair, trying to guide him back to her lips. Ron slowly found his way back up her neck and slid his tongue back into her mouth for another round of passionate kissing.

Just as Ron starting sliding his hands gently up her shirt to explore, a loud crack was heard from the other side of the room.

"Whoa! I came home at the wrong time!" Exclaimed Harry from the other side of the room. "I'll just go find something to do, shall I?"

"No Harry, it's okay." Hermione said, sitting back up on the couch. "I think I better go."

"But Hermione…" began Ron.

Hermione leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I think we better stop before we go to far, Ron. Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Bye, Ron. See you, Harry." She walked to the middle of the room and apparated.


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Work

**Chapter 4**

**Back to Work**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione's heart and head were racing so fast she felt like she was going to fall over from the excitement. 'I can't believe what just happened!' she told herself. 'That was so wonderful.'

Hermione was pacing her apartment, lost in thoughts of Ron and their encounter. She wasn't even aware of the time, or that it was completely pitch black around her. She kept touching her lips as if she could still feel his presence there, his caressing touch.

A loud crack was heard from the back of the apartment and Ginny came walking out of her room calling Hermione's name. As she walked down the hallway, she heard Ginny call "Ignatious." And all the lights turned on.

"Hermione? Are you home? How did your day go? Did you..." she stopped as she found Hermione pacing in the living room with an odd smile on her face.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" She asked slightly concerned. "Why are you grinning?"

Hermione stopped and smiled at Ginny. She took a few steps forward, put her hands on Ginny's shoulders, and shook her slightly. "He loves me. He said he loves me!"

Ginny looked slightly shocked at being shook but a grin started to spread across her face.

"No, way!" She exclaimed. "Ron? He said he loved you? What happened tonight? Did he kiss you? What did you say back to him? Come on Hermione…I need details!"

Hermione started to tell Ginny about what happened that night, every detail, every emotion that she felt; that she realized that she had feelings for him, all these years. Ginny just sat there, open jawed, as Hermione told her the story.

"Then, things were just starting to heat up but Harry came home. I feel bad because I just jumped up and left. I was too embarrassed to stay." Hermione finished.

Ginny giggled brightly and looked at Hermione. "Well, we both had great nights!"

"Oh, yeah? What did you do tonight?" Hermione asked, not really paying attention to her.

"Harry asked me out for dinner tomorrow night!" Ginny said with a large smile.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, "That's great, Ginny! I'm so happy for you! I knew he'd ask you soon!" Hermione said.

Hermione looked at the clock on wall. "Oh, my God! It's late; I have to work in the morning. I better get to bed, Ginny."  
"Yeah, me too, I need to go into the office myself. Night, Hermione. Sweet dreams." Ginny said with a giggle.

After getting into her pajamas, and sliding into bed, Hermione still had the same goofy smile on her face that she had hours before. Thoughts of Ron ran through her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Ginny? Did the owls return, yet?" Hermione asked as she crossed over to her desk and pulled out her chair.

"Three of them have; only one brought a reply back." Ginny said, handing Hermione the letter on her desk.

Hermione opened the letter and read it quickly, disappointment spreading across her face.

"Listen to this Ginny…" said Hermione as she held up the note and read it out loud.

_Dear S.P.E.W.,_

_  
__Thank you for your letter concerning your organization. In the past, supporting your cause and donating for various funding has been a top priority to me, I regret to inform you that I wish to part ways with our relationship. I feel that your cause is becoming stagnant and is no longer benefiting house elves like it once did. There is a new organization called E.N.U. (Elves Need Us) that I have decided to turn my donations to._

_  
__I do not regret this action and I hope you understand that I'm doing this to benefit elves, not to harm you._

_  
__Yours truly,_

_  
__Alfred Stewart _

Hermione crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room. She had to turn herself away from Ginny as tears started splashing down her front from the anger building in her. Ginny was standing in total shock looking at the now crumpled paper on the floor.

"I can't believe it. I just…I mean, what are we going to do, Hermione?" Ginny said, still in shock. "He was our biggest benefactor. We wouldn't even have this office if it wasn't for him. We can't keep this place without his support."

Hermione tried to compose herself as she turned to face Ginny. "I know Ginny! I don't know what were going to do. He was vital to S.P.E.W. He was the one who helped us get off the ground."

"And what's worse…" Started Hermione again. "He is giving another house elf group money? Who the hell started another group?"

"Lavender Brown did." Came Ron's voice from the door way.

"Hi, Ron. You're early." Hermione said, surprised at his arrival. "What do you mean, Lavender Brown? She started a house elf rights, group?"

"Yup, it's in today's Daily Prophet. Here, look for yourself." Ron said while tossing the paper to Hermione.

Ginny walked up beside Hermione and started reading over her shoulder.

**S.P.E.W. Has Competition**

**Highly acclaimed House Elf rights group S.P.E.W. now has someone to contend with.****  
****This past Monday, a new organization Elves Need Us (E.N.U.) opened its office doors in Hogsmead, above the renowned Madam Puddifoots Tea Room. One Miss Lavender Brown and her partner Dean Thomas have been working on getting their organization off the ground for almost a year now. When asked how they were finally able to open an office, Brown had to say:****  
****"Thanks to an anonymous donation we now have enough money to get started! I couldn't be more excited!"**

**  
****This reporter also wondered how they felt about there competition, S.P.E.W.**

**  
****Thomas: "I don't feel like were in competition at all. In fact, I'm hoping that Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley will be willing to work together with us, as a team."**

**  
****Only time will tell how these two organizations work together; as long as they keep working for the same goal, things should work out for the best.**

"She's such a sweet little thing isn't she?" Ginny said, frowning at the paper now clutched in Hermione's hand.

Ron looked just about as mad as Hermione and Ginny felt. "I know, I'm sorry you two. I had no idea that she even had an interest in this. She never mentioned it to me. I can't believe she did this. It's almost as if…as if…"

"As if she wanted to make me jealous." Hermione finished Ron's thought. "Why would she do this, and why Dean Thomas?"

"I think they're dating." Ginny said, weakly. "I think they hooked up after Ron broke up with her."

With Ginny's words, a stinging silence broke across the room, Hermione just glared at the floor, while Ron looked at her. On top of Ron's anger of what they just read in the paper, he couldn't help but feel a sudden tension between Hermione and him. Lavender had been Ron's last girlfriend and it had only been about four month's since he choose to leave her. He wasn't even sure why he dated her but had regretted it ever since. Lavender had always had a growing jealousy towards Hermione and now it seems she had taken her jealousy to new heights.

"Well…" started Ginny, for she had just realized her presence was unwelcome at the moment. "I think I'll step out for a coffee. I'll be back in a bit." She left the office.

The moment Ginny was gone, Hermione started to cry.

"Oh, Ron, what am I going to do? We lost most of our donation money and now we have to contend with another organization. What a great day it's starting out to be." She finished still crying.

"Hermione, it's ok. We will work everything out with the money. We will just have to look for more benefactors. I'll help you on my days off from Auror training. Like the Prophet said, if you two could work together, it will just mean more help for the house elves right?"

Ron could tell immediately that he had said the wrong thing. Hermione's tears doubled, and she turned away from him.

"You know what, Ron? You are still the same insensitive prat I've always known. I think I'll meet Ginny for a coffee. Bye." And with a small "pop" she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5: It's Only You

**Chapter 5**

**It's Only You**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hermione, wait!" Ron called, running after her down the streets of Diagon Alley.

The weather had taken a turn for the worse compared to the past few days. The chill of autumn was upon them. The sky was grey, as rain clouds appeared to threaten the day. The streets were packed, yet again, as last minute Hogwarts shoppers got ready for school.

"Hermione, please, wait!" Ron called once more, still running to keep up with her. _God, she's fast._ He said to himself.

Ron finally caught up with Hermione and grabbed her arm to turn her around.

"Hermione, please listen to me for a second!" He said, slightly out of breath.

"Why, Ron? Why don't you just run back to little Miss Lavender? She's who you have always wanted!" Hermione said, still in tears.

"Hermione, come on! I have not always wanted her. I don't even know why we ever dated last year. Although, I do know why I broke up with her. You! I've always wanted you! No one else. I've cared for you since the first day I saw you. Lavender was just a stupid school crush that I couldn't get over. I was miserable when I was with her; she never made me happy like you do. I'm sorry she has always resented you, but that is because she sees how much you mean to me, Hermione. I am so unbelievably angry at what she is doing to you; she has finally taken her jealousy to an extreme! I plan on doing something about it."

Hermione stood looking at the ground, taking in everything Ron just said to her. She was completely unaware of the massive crowds moving around the street. A loud rumble was heard across the sky, and rain started to slowly fall.

Ron, hoping Hermione was going to reply to him, put his hand gently under her chin and pushed her head up. He looked deeply into her eyes and took a step closer to her.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry, but I promise you, I'll fix it. I would do anything for you; I never want to see you suffer. I'd give my life for you; I will always protect you. Give me a chance to fix this mess. I promise you won't lose your office, if I have to pay for it myself, I will."

The rain had started to really fall. The crowd in Diagon Alley was starting to thin as shoppers made there way into the shops to avoid the rain. Soon Ron and Hermione were the only ones left standing on the street; Ron with Hermione's face in his hand.

"Oh, Ron. I'm sorry I called you a prat. I was just really upset you, know." She said trying but failing to avoid his eyes.  
"I know, Hermione. It's okay…I shouldn't have said that about you working with Lavender."

"You were right, Ron. It will mean more help for House Elves and that's what really matters." Hermione said, taking a step closer to him. "I love you, Ron. You're too good to me."

"I'll never be good enough for you, Hermione. You deserve the stars and so much more."

Hermione pushed herself up on her toes and pressed her lips to his, still completely unaware of the now pouring rain falling on them.

Ron pushed himself into her body. It seemed to him as if the world stopped; no one existed except for them. The sudden union of two souls brought together with an ancient magic that swirled around them pushing them closer together. The force and beauty of their kiss was so strong that Hermione suddenly jumped as something hot pressed against her. She pushed away from their kiss and pulled her wand from her back pocket of her jeans. Both Ron and Hermione laughed as blue and pink sparks were erupting like mad from the tip of her wand.

"Wow, Ron! No one has ever made me do that before!" She giggled as she put her wand back in her pocket.

Having pulled away from their kiss, and arriving back into reality, they suddenly realized that it was pouring and they were soaking wet.

"Come on, Hermione, we're soaked. You're place is closer, let's go dry off." Ron said, still smiling.

"Alright, Ron." Hermione replied. With a few loud cracks, they were gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron and Hermione arrived at her apartment holding hands and breathing deeply. Still soaking wet Ron twirled Hermione around as if they were in the middle of a dance and brought her into him. Hermione was laughing and smiling as Ron walked them over to a table, plucked a flower out a vase and stuck it between his teeth. He put one hand on her waist, the other in her hand and did really bad tango across her kitchen floor. Ron dipped her backwards and spit his flower out so he could peruse kissing her neck, as it was exposed due to him dipping her. Hermione stood back up and they both continued to laugh heartily at each other.

"Ron, we're dripping water everywhere!" she said while laughing.

"Alright, let's go dry off." He put his arm behind her knees, picked her up from the ground, and carried her into the bathroom.

He sat her on the edge of a rather large counter and went to her cabinet for some towels. He found a large blue, fluffy towel and walked back over to Hermione who was still smiling largely. Ron flipped the towel behind Hermione's back and started to dry her hair and neck. He moved the towel over her robes and stopped to at looked at her.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked when he stopped.

"Well, your robes will dry faster if you take them off, you know." Ron said somewhat slyly.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. I'll just go put on some dry ones." With that, she slid down off the counter she was off.

Ron put his hands on her shoulder and said, "Wait, Hermione."

She turned to look at him, not completely aware of why he wanted her to stop, until she saw the look in his eyes as he looked up and down her wet clothed body.

"Hermione, you're so beautiful." He said as he took several steps closer to her.

Hermione smiled at him and took a few steps toward him. Ron bent down and started to gently kiss her lips, then slowly moved down her neck. When he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her robes off, she gave a soft shudder. He paused for a moment to look at her in her wet t-shirt and jeans, noticing how they now showed her frame perfectly.

Ron went back to exploring her neck and she finally gave into temptation and wrapped her arms around him. She teasingly walked around Ron and pulled his wet robes off his shoulders and down his arms. Ron was wearing a short sleeve t-shirt underneath and she ran her hands up his back and kissed the large, strong mussels on his arms.

Ron suddenly spun around and grabbed her by her waist, picked her up, and placed her gently back on the counter. He leaned into her while standing between her legs and began kissing her once more.

Hermione gave a soft moan as Ron moved his hands down her arms and onto the small of her back. He pushed her into him slightly as he moved his hands up her shirt to explore her back. Hermione smiled and lightly pushed him away.

"Here…"she said, "I think this will dry faster off, as well." A malicious grin spread across her face as she reached down, grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head.

Ron paused, only for a moment to look at her beauty, and then pressed his face into her chest. Hermione played with his hair and slowly slid her hands down his back. She started to grab and pull his shirt off but he stood up and peeled it off himself. Hermione ran her hands over his chiseled chest and kissed his shoulder.

"Ron, I need to tell you something." She whispered as he kissed her neck and ear.

"Okay." He replied while he started to busy himself with the clasp on her bra.

"Ron, I'm still…ya know." She said weakly.

Ron stopped and looked into her eyes. "It's okay. So am I. You want to wait? He asked, hoping she'd say no.

Hermione just shook her head shyly and unhooked her bra for him, allowing the straps to fall over her shoulders and onto the floor.

Ron, dazed at what he was looking at, just smiled and said, "But not in here, Hermione."

Hermione slid back off the counter and grabbed Ron's hand, guiding him down the hall and into her bedroom. He had never been in her room before. It was small and very well organized. Neat little piles of books were stacked everywhere; one desk stood in the corner with a few papers on it; there was a small vanity with a large mirror attached to it; and in the middle of the room, stood a four poster bed with many books spread about on it. While Hermione cleaned the bed off, Ron glanced curiously at the bottle of perfumes on her dresser.

Just as Ron was going to comment on the rooms organized state, she grabbed his back jean pocket and pulled him over to the bed. She kicked of her shoes and pushed herself up onto the center of the bed. Ron followed her lead and removed his shoes and crawled up beside her. He started to kiss her neck while rubbing her breasts in his hands.

Just as he ran his hands down her stomach and onto the button of her jeans she said, "Wait, Ron."

"Hermione, everything will be alright." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and said, "No, Ron. Do you remember what you promised me?"

It was if he could read her mind. He pulled out his wand and swished it a few times. Magically the room went dark and it was as if they were surrounded by thousands of beaming stars. Each twinkling and winking back at them. "Yes, you deserve the stars, and so much more."

Ron pushed himself up on his knees and found himself straddling Hermione. He leaned over her and ran his fingers into her still damp hair, while kissing her, massaging her tongue with his. He moved his hands down her body until he made contact with her button on her jeans once more. This time she didn't stop him.  
A sudden thrill struck Ron, right behind his navel, as he peeled her jeans and underwear off. He leaned back and almost couldn't breathe from her beauty. She was perfect in his eyes, completely flawless.

She smiled at him and softly said, "Your turn."

Hermione pushed herself up onto her knees and unhooked his belt buckle then pushed his jeans and boxers down to his knees. He rolled onto his back and pulled them the rest of the way down.

Ron gently pressed his one hand on her cheek while the other hand went down her back and guided her back onto the bed. He ran his hands down the length of both her arms until they were holding hands. They were now chest to chest. Ron could feel her warm breath on his neck as he kissed her cheek.

"Are you ready?" He whispered.

She nodded in reply.

Hermione spread her legs to allow entry as he slid himself down on the bed. They were staring deep into each others eyes as he slowly pressed himself into her. She let out a pain filled moan as a single tear slid down her cheek. Ron started to pull away until she put her hands on his chest and said, "No, I'm okay, Ron."

With that, he started moving in and out of her. With each pass their pleasure increased. Ron could feel beads of sweat on his forehead as there rhythm increased in speed.

"Oh, Ron." Hermione called out as she ran her hands through her hair.

Ron put his lips on her chest as he continued gaining speed. She wrapped her hands around him and started pawing at his back, her moans increasing. Hermione moved her hands and pushed down on the bed, arching her back as she did so.

"Oh god, RON!" she screamed.

The stars around them seemed to quiver; the very room around them seemed to explode. A great burst radiated from them both, and from somewhere in the room her wand was making noises and sparking again. Ron himself seemed to be radiating with an odd haze that burst around the room as they climaxed. Hermione felt this magic energy pass threw her and the bed shook dangerously from it.

They sat there breathing intensely, holding each other, not wanting to let go. This energy they made was still surrounding them, binding them together.


	6. Chapter 6: Now What?

**Chapter 6**

**Now What?**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ron. Wake up. Ron." Hermione called, slightly pressing on his arm.

He rolled over and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's ok, Ron." She kissed his nose. "We need to get dressed. I have to go back to work."

"Oh, do you have to." He whined, holding her tighter.

"No, _I_ don't have to, we have to!" She said rolling off the bed. "We have damage control to deal with."

Ron stifled a yawn and rolled out of bed with her. "You're right Hermione but first…" Ron grabbed Hermione's waist before she left the room. "I wanted to tell you how amazing that was."

Hermione blushed slightly as she turned around and put her hands on his lower back. "It was, Ron. If I didn't have work, I'd want nothing more than to stay in bed with you all day and keep doing that."

Ron smiled and then said, "Come on, let's just stay here. Please." And gave a pouty, puppy dog look.

"I'm sorry, Ron, come on…your clothes have to be dry by now." She turned and left the room.

Ron walked around the bedroom and bathroom picking up his clothes and putting them on as he found them. Hermione went to her closet and put on some clean clothes. She stopped at her vanity, put on some fresh make-up and started to brush her hair. Ron sat on the edge of the bed and watched her.

"You're beautiful, Hermione." He said, still watching her.

"You're not so bad looking, yourself." She giggled as she got up and attempted to brush his hair. "God I love that red hair of yours."

"Come on, Ron. Let's go." She said, giving him a small kiss.

Hermione gave the mirror one last glance and with a soft Pop she was gone. Ron followed suite feeling slightly disappointed at having to go back to work.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And where have you two been?" Ginny asked as Ron and Hermione entered the office.

"We went out for a coffee to clam down from this morning." Hermione said in a rather high pitched voice.

"Right." Ginny replied, still staring at them both. "Well, I have to run out; we're out of parchment again. If we need more donations, we are going to have to double our efforts. Bye." She walked out of the office.

The moment Ginny left, Ron tried to grab Hermione around the waist. Hermione, however, was too quick for him and spun around before he could.

"No, Ron! We can't here. We need to work; there is just too much to do. Besides, Ginny won't be gone long. What if she catches us?"

"So what? Let her catch us." Ron said. "I want the whole world to know."

"Ron, Ginny already knows about us, it's just that I don't think she would be happy to see us snogging in the office. That and we don't need anyone else walking in on us. The last thing we want is for Lavender to find out we're together. She would blow a fuse!" Hermione said.

"Oh, alright, Hermione. I'll just go back to work, shall I?" Ron said.

Hermione smiled and said, "Yes dear."

They went back to work. Both of them would scribble out a note, seal the envelope then look in each others direction. Ron kept making goofy faces which were making Hermione blush; Hermione would toss her hair and send Ron a sexy wink in return. This went on until Ginny came bounding back into the office, some twenty minutes later.

"Well…" she said. "I don't think we have to worry about donations anymore. I just ran down to the Daily Prophet."

"What for?" Ron asked.

"To ask them to type up an article in the paper tomorrow." Ginny replied.

"About what?" Hermione asked, turning in her seat to look at Ginny.

"About Ron of course! You see, if people know that Ron is working here, they're going to want to help out! I mean, everyone adores Ron for the whole helping Harry fight Voldemort thing, so I thought we could use him for publicity!" Ginny said with a huge smile.

"Oh, great, Ginny. Just what I need, more public attention." Ron snarled.

Hermione on the other hand looked radiant. "That's brilliant, Ginny! Maybe that will make people respond to our letters!"

"That's what I thought." Ginny said looking in Ron's direction. "But if Ron isn't okay with it, I can go and tell them not to print it."

Hermione cast Ron a pleading look. He took one look into her eyes and smiled.

"Oh, alright, but it better be a small article. I'm tired being famous for being Harry's sidekick." He replied.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Ok, so 1) This is a short chapter and 2) It is an odd chapter. You see this story used to be about Harry and seeing Ron as this big famous person is really OOC, just go with it for the sake of the story, don't be to harsh on me. Thanks for the reviews! 


	7. Chapter 7: She Found Out

**Chapter 7**

**She Found Out**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Ron Weasley's New Love_**

_The Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal that Ron Weasley, once one of the wizarding world's most eligible bachelors, is now off the market._

_Yesterday, Ron was spotted in Diagon Alley with none other than the S.P.E.W. President herself, Hermione Granger. We were not able to obtain how long this relationship has been blossoming but due to the passionate moment they shared in the middle of the street, it appears as if this is serious._

_One witch who observed this incident from a nearby shop window had this to say, "I was horrified at such a public display. There were children about, you know!"_

_A one Miss Stacy McCormack said, "I think it's terribly romantic."_

_It has also been reported that Mr. Weasley is now in the employ of Miss Granger and her S.P.E.W organization. Ron was made famous a few years back for helping a young Harry Potter defeat Voldemort…_

Ron sat reading this article in the Prophet over and over again, still in his sleepwear, drinking coffee. It was still early in the morning and he knew that Harry was bound to still be asleep. He really wanted to wake him up just so he had someone he could talk to about this. Hermione was going to kill him, he was sure of it. With this article plastered on the front page of today's Prophet, everyone was going to know within a few hours time. He was horrified at the photograph of Hermione and himself, kissing in the rain. How could he be so dumb as to do that in public? He had been so caught up in the moment he didn't even think.

The worst part of this was that Lavender was going to know. How was she going to react to this; he was too afraid to fathom it. He knew that Lavender was capable of doing some damage. She had a terrible temper and her anger towards Hermione was frightening. Ron thought it would be best to just wait it out and see what she did; going to talk to her would not be smart, besides Hermione wouldn't like him talking to her.

Just then, a whoosh sound came from the fireplace. Ginny's head had just appeared there, and Ron jumped as she said his name.

"Ron! Hey, Ron, are you there?" she called.

"I'm here, Ginny." Ron said, getting to his knees in front of the fireplace to talk to her. "What's up? Did you see the Prophet?"

"Oh, I saw it alright, Ron. Hermione isn't up yet but I don't know if I want to be here when she sees it. Look, Ron I came to warn you." Ginny said. "Please don't go see Lavender Brown. I know you, and I don't want you to do anything rash."

Ron couldn't help but smile at her, "Don't worry, Ginny, for once I'm going to be good. I had already decided that I wouldn't go see her. Maybe, with some luck, she won't see today's paper."

"Keep dreaming, Ron, you know she will see it one way or another." Ginny said, smiling back at him. "You know, that was a pretty steamy kiss there, Ron."

"Oh, shut up, Ginny. Now go away, I have training this morning." He playfully pushed Ginny's forehead back into the fireplace. He heard Ginny give a muffled "Bye, Ron." As she vanished.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was trying with all her mite to not giggle at the photograph now sitting in front of her. She knew she should be mad over the Daily Prophet's article on her and Ron but she just sat there giggling. It had been such a wonderful moment and she didn't mind that the whole world was now apart of that kiss. Even now over a day later, it was just starting to sink in that Ron was hers. Ron Weasley, the man that every girl dreamed about was hers; she knew he loved her. Everything seemed exceptionally funny to her today, and she couldn't stop smiling.  
Hermione was feeling so giddy, she didn't even remember how she got ready for the day and made it into work; though several hours after reading the Daily Prophet there she was, sitting behind her desk, staring into space, thinking about Ron.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, Ginny, I'm fine; just fine." Hermione said with a huge grin.

"Did you read today's Prophet?" Ginny asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, I did. Isn't that a great photograph?" Hermione replied dreamily.

"It is a good photo but I thought you would be upset about the article." Ginny said.

"No, I'm not mad. I mean, now Lavender knows but with the way I'm feeling today, I can take her on. I'm ready to take on the world." Hermione said, still grinning. "You know Ginny, I don't feel much like working today. Why don't we take the day off and go see your brothers?"

"Hermione! That's not like you; you want to skip work?" Ginny said, grinning.

"Yeah, why not. Ron and Harry have training today, so they won't be around. Maybe we can work on more donation requests tonight at home." Hermione said, standing up from behind her desk. "Come on, Ginny."

Without further argument, Ginny followed Hermione out the door, down the stairs into Madam Malkin's, and out the shop door. It was a cool, crisp day but the sun was blazing. Hermione and Ginny had to squint from the sun as they fought their way through the crowds of Diagon Alley. After fixing themselves up from the jostling crowd they entered Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and were instantly shocked at who they saw standing at the counter.

Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas were standing at the register talking to Fred. Fred, who looked up when the bell on the door jingled, caught Hermione's eyes and suddenly looked fearful. Ginny and Hermione slowly made their way towards the back of the shop and tried to act as if Lavender and Dean weren't there.

"Hello Fred. How are you?" Hermione asked, looking around Lavender. "Ginny and I are just taking a break from work and thought we would come and see you."

Lavender, who had turned around when Hermione started talking, looked as if she could explode. Her face was suddenly red, and Ginny noticed that her hands were clinched in fists.

"Well, if it isn't the new Mrs. Ron Weasley." Spat Lavender angrily. "Nice article in the paper today, Hermione. How much did you have to pay Ron to set up that photo shoot?"

George had suddenly appeared from the back holding a large box that was labeled sweets.

"Oh, hello Hermione, Ginny…you guys are just in time to see our newest candies."

It took him a moment before he finally felt the tension that was now floating around the store and thought that maybe he could lighten the mood. "Go on, Hermione, try a Flying Finger, they make your nails grow real long and curly, but don't worry they go back to normal after a few moments."

"No, thank you, George." Hermione said, finally turning her gaze away from Lavender. "I think it's best that I just go. I'll see you guys later, we should all have dinner together."

"Oh, wouldn't that be cute, Miss Granger, Ron and the Weasley's all having dinner together. I'm sure Ron would be in misery the whole time. Especially, if he had to sit next to you." Lavender said angrily.

"No, I'm afraid you're wrong. The only time that Ron is miserable is when you are within a one hundred meter radius." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Just you wait, Hermione. I've had enough of you; I'll get you back for everything. I'll make sure that you and your stupid S.P.E.W. go down in flames." At this, Lavender grabbed Dean by the arm and left the shop in a torrent of anger.

"So, I take it that she read the Daily Prophet." Fred said with a smile. "She is such a sweet girl. She should really stop by more often."

Everyone laughed at Fred's comment and the mood in the shop was back to normal again. Hermione was glad they were all joking about it; she couldn't handle too much seriousness today. She was still in a good mood despite the fact that Lavender just threatened her.

"So, what was she doing in here, anyway?" Ginny asked, still smiling.

"I don't really know." Fred said. "You two walked in right after her, we didn't get much of a chance to talk."

"I was assuming that she was looking for Ron." George said. "But I don't know why she would look here. Doesn't she know he has training to deal with?"

"My guess is that she was in here to ask you about me." Hermione said. "And I don't care what she knows. Ron isn't going to run back to her, I know that's what she wants."

"I don't think Ron can stand her anymore." George said. "He told me so, himself."

"So, what do you think, everyone want to have dinner tonight? Maybe we could talk your Mom into cooking for us?" Hermione said and gave a small wink to them all.

"I'm sorry I can't, Hermione, I have plans with Harry. Remember?" Ginny said.

"We can't, either." George said, pointing to his brother. "We have a business thing. We're trying to expand our products and we're having dinner with a product distributor." He said, looking as if he would rather be eating dinner with Hermione.

"Oh, okay then. I'll find something else to do for dinner then." Hermione said.

"But Hermione I think that…" started Fred.

Ginny jumped in quickly, "Fred thinks that you'll be fine on your own for dinner." Ginny gave Fred a threatening look.

Hermione hadn't noticed this and said, "Yeah, your right, I'll be fine. Well, I'll see you all later, I think I'll go back to work for a bit."

Fred and George said goodbye as Ginny and Hermione walked out the front door.

They fought their way back up the street to their office and decided that they better try to get some work done before calling it a day. The two of them worked for several hours in silence before Ginny spoke.

"Well, Hermione, I hope you don't mind but I think I'm going to check out early to get ready for tonight. Don't wait up for me, and have a good night."

Hermione didn't look up from her notes she was reading, "Alright, good night, Ginny." But when she looked up she realized that Ginny wasn't there, someone else was.

Ron was standing in the doorway, wearing his best dress robes and a bouquet of flowers in his arms. Ron had a huge grin on his face as he said, "You know, Hermione, we haven't had our first official date yet. You want to go out with me tonight?"

Hermione jumped up as if someone just lit her chair on fire. She ran over to the doorway and embraced Ron with a long, passionate kiss. After a few moments, she pulled back and said, "I'd love to Mr. Weasley."


	8. Chapter 8: The First Dates

**Chapter Eight **

**The First Dates**

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh this is beautiful Ron!" Hermione said as she looked at the scene around her.

Ron had arranged a wonderful picnic in a small park just outside of Hogsmead. He had a large blanket on the ground with hovering lit candles to light the area because the sun was starting to go down. A large basket sat in the middle of the blanket with various entrées and desserts. The park was overlooking the village of Hogsmead and Hogwarts castle could be seen in the background.

"Only the best for you Hermione." Ron said while helping Hermione take a seat on the ground.

Ron started to unwrap the contents of the basket and he poured a glass of wine for Hermione. Ron was surprised at how nervous he felt sitting next to her. They had eaten together many times before, be he wanted to impress her so much that he was afraid he would do something wrong.

Ron looked up at Hermione and realized that something wasn't right. "Is something wrong? Do you not like the food?" Ron asked.

"No Ron, everything is wonderful, it's just that, well…I need to ask you something." Hermione said looking slightly nervous. "Why is Lavender so obsessed with you? Why is she so resentful towards me?"

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Did she really want to talk about Lavender now, while they were on a date?_ Ron didn't want to respond to her but he figured it would upset her if he didn't. "I don't know Hermione; I guess she was always jealous of you because we spent so much time together back in school."

"Oh, I guess your right, but I couldn't help but feel like there is something more to it." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed heavily. "I ran into her today, and let's just say she wasn't happy to see me."

Ron suddenly felt nervous. _How much did Lavender tell her?_ "Hermione I'm sorry, I wish I would have been there to protect you."

"Protect me from what? Do I need protection from Lavender?"

"Well no, I mean, I know you can take care of yourself. I just don't think you need to deal with her alone." Ron said. "Let's not talk about Lavender now, lets just enjoy our dinner."

Hermione nodded in agreement but she couldn't help but feel that Ron wasn't telling her something. She tried to change the subject just so she didn't have to think about Lavender anymore. "So how was training today Ron?"

This question steered their night back on the right course. Ron talked for awhile about his training and Hermione just listened and smiled. Ron even reenacted a few exciting events of the day for her causing her to clap her hands or say, "Wow Ron that sounds dangerous!" Hermione's excitement only made Ron talk more.

"And then we had to transfigure random junk to protect us, for example I turned a coffee mug into a shield to block a curse that the trainer sent at me. It was so much fun; to be honest I'm exhausted." Ron finished and sat back down on the blanket.

"That's amazing Ron, I'm glad that your training is going so well." Hermione said and she leaned over to give him a small kiss.

They had finished their dinner and Ron was now cleaning up from the picnic. The sun was starting to go down and a light summer breeze was sweeping over them. Hermione was now looking up at the stars, Ron had just packed the last of the food in the basket and walked back over and sat down next to her.

"Do you remember sitting in Astronomy class and mapping out the stars?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I remember watching you fill out charts, I looked at you more than I did the stars." Ron replied, Hermione giggled.

"That one over there, that's Mars, it's really bright this time a year." Hermione said while laying down on the blanket and pointing up to the heavens. Ron lay down beside her.

They stayed there for hours; Hermione continued to map out the stars with her finger, explaining to Ron what each star represented. Ron just watched Hermione as she talked, completely fascinated with her and her beauty. Here was the same Hermione he had always known but somehow she was different, she was now his girl and this meant the world to him. He wanted nothing more than to hold her all night.

"Hermione, you're beautiful." Ron said while Hermione was explaining the difference between meteors and asteroids.

Hermione who hadn't noticed Ron watching her was slightly startled when he spoke to her. "You're not so bad looking yourself you know." Hermione said blushing slightly. Ron rolled over and put his hand behind Hermione's head and leaned in for a long, hard kiss.

0000000000000000000000000

There under the stars of Hogsmead they made love. Wrapped up in the picnic blanket, they didn't wake until early morning; the sun was just rising over the hills. Hermione woke up first and nudged Ron.

Ron, who was wrapped tightly around Hermione, barely opened his eyes. "Humm, what's wrong?" He said sleepily.

"I can't move, you're on top of me." Hermione giggled. "And I want to get up and get dressed."

"Oh, sorry." Ron moved over so she could get up and when she did she yanked the entire blanket with her leaving Ron completely naked sitting on the grass. "Hey! You could at least hand me my clothes."

Hermione, who had draped the blanket around her like a toga, walked over to Ron's pants sitting on the ground and kicked them over to him. "Here you go. Now hurry up, we can go back to my place and get some breakfast."

0000000000000000000000000

"Ron, I'm just going to hop in the shower, why don't you start some breakfast." Hermione told Ron once they were back in her apartment.

"Alright, I'll try." Ron said apprehensively.

Hermione came out of the shower some twenty minuets later and was drying her hair with a towel as she walked out to the kitchen. She was surprised to see that Ron was missing and Ginny was cooking breakfast instead.

"Good morning Ginny, where did Ron go?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, well I came out of my room and found him burning sausages so I made him leave the kitchen. I told him I would make us all some breakfast, and he didn't feel like sitting around so he ran to the store for something. It's pathetic really; he has no cooking ability what so ever." Ginny said, smiling.

Just then Ron opened the door and came in holding a tray of coffees. He sat them down on the counter and shut the door. "Well, I figured if I can't cook the least I could do is buy something."

"Good your just in time, you two go sit down and I'll bring the food over." Ginny said.

Ron and Hermione sat at the kitchen table and started to sip their coffees. Hermione watched as Ginny divided up sausages and eggs onto four plates. Ginny walked two of the plates over to the table and handedthem Ron and Hermione.

As Ginny walked back to the kitchen for the other two plates Hermione asked, "Ginny, why do you have four plates?"

Ginny didn't respond but instead grabbed the plates, walked over to her bedroom door, pushed it open, walked in, then closed the door without a word to either of them.

"Ok, is she really hungry?" Ron asked.

Hermione giggled as a dawning comprehension spread across her face. "Oh, I forgot, Ginny had a date last night too, Harry must be in there!" It was everything that Hermione could do to stop herself from laughing as Ron sat frozen with a horrified look on his face.


	9. Chapter 9: Hermione’s Worst Fear

**Chapter 9**

**Hermione's Worst Fear**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ron, if you don't stop staring at me and do some work I'm going to fire you!" Ginny exclaimed from her desk.

Ron jumped at being addressed so harshly and returned to writing letters and stuffing them into envelopes. Ever sense he entered the S.P.E.W. office over three hours ago he has been tossing Ginny evil glances and randomly staring at her. Ron was clearly upset at the startling revelation that Ginny and Harry were doing much more than dating. But as Ginny reminded him several times, he couldn't say anything about it or he would he a hypocrite. Ron even threatened to tell their Mom what she was doing but Ginny made it clear that she would return the favor, this caused Ron to turn several shades of red.

Hermione was sitting quietly at her desk, thoroughly amused at Ron and his sister.

"Would you two just leave each other alone, honestly, you would think you were still teenagers!" Hermione said, trying not to smile. "We really do have work to do you know, we have damage control thanks to Lavender."

"I'm working as fast as I can, my hands are tired!" Ron said rubbing his wrists.

"Alright, why don't we take a lunch break, I think you two could use the time apart." Hermione replied.

Ron practically jumped from his chair. "Yeah, let's go to the Leaky Caldron, my treat!"

Hermione didn't argue as she got up from her chair. "Ginny, you should take a break too."

"I will, I'm just going to send out these last few owls and I'm meeting Harry for Ice Cream." Ginny said tossing Ron a nasty look at the mention of Harry. "That is if my brother isn't going to have a hissy fit?"

Ron looked like he wanted nothing more than to run over to Ginny and turn her into a goat, but thankfully Hermione managed to push him out the door before he had a chance too. They had reached the streets of Diagon Ally before Hermione spoke again.

"Ron, why do you care so much about Ginny and Harry, I mean their adults and they have dated before."

"I know, it's just that she's my sister and he's my best mate…I'm just protective I guess." Ron said hanging his head and not looking at Hermione.

"Well, I understand that but I think it's time you left them alone and try to realize that you have no say in what either of them do." Hermione put her hand in Ron's and led him down the street.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione found a small but dusty table in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron and sat down. Ron went to the counter for dinks and something to snack on. The Leaky Cauldron was very crowded due to the fact that school started in a few days so last minuet shoppers were coming in and out of the building. Hermione looked over the crowd to see Ron when she spotted the last person she wanted to see.

Lavender Brown was sitting with Dean Thomas at a small table near the bar. Both of them seemed to be talking excitedly about something and to Hermione's relief didn't seem to realize that she was there. Hermione moved her chair around her table to make sure that Lavender couldn't see her.

Ron returned carrying bottles of butterbeer and a basket of crisps to share. Ron sat down and immediately jumped up again. "Hermione don't turn around!" Ron whispered frantically.

"Why because of Lavender, I already know she's here." Hermione said with a frown. "Now would you please sit down, maybe they won't see us."

It was too late however; Lavender noticed Ron and made a bee-line for him. When she reached the table she completely ignored that fact that Hermione was there too.

"Won won, can I join you for lunch?" Lavender asked with an overly sweet voice.

"Well…umm…you're with Dean." Ron stuttered.

"Oh no, he is heading back to E.N.U., you know, _my_ Elf rights organization. He has lots of work to do, we are just so busy, but I have a little time before my lunch is over." Lavender smiled and pulled up a chair as close to Ron as she could.

Hermione just couldn't sit and listen to Lavender anymore; she pushed her chair back, stood up and placed her hands on the table. "Lavender, you are not welcome at this table and it is rude to sit down without being invited, and trust me…you are not invited."

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it? I can sit here if I want to, besides I don't see Ron complaining."

"I…umm…" Ron said.

"Oh yeah, great Ron, way to stand up for me!" Hermione said, her anger getting the better of her.

"Why don't you go off and brush that bush on your head that you call hair and leave us alone." Lavender spat.

"That's it!" Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Lavender's head. "You better leave now before I do something I regret."

"You don't scare me!" Lavender said standing up and pulling out her own wand. "You want to play, let's play."

Hermione reacted before Lavender even pulled her wand up to full height. "Blaflagra!" Hermione said and large blue flames erupted from Lavender's hair and just as quickly as it started, it stopped. When the flames went out Lavender's hair had completely burnt off leaving a shining bald head. Lavender dropped her wand and placed her hands on her head, she shrieked in terror as she realized what Hermione did.

"You horrible evil mudblood! How dare you! You know…I think it's time you know the truth, maybe you won't want your precious Ron so much once you know." Lavender said.

"What are you on about?" Hermione said, her wand still pointed at Lavender.

"Lavender NO!" Cried Ron.

"Oh shut up Ron, Hermione you have been fooling around with a married man, that's right married!. Ron and I are legally married and I have no intention of giving him a divorce!" Lavender pulled a ring from her pocket and placed it on her finger. Then she picked up her wand, pointed it at the table and out flew a piece of parchment. "Here is some proof, my ring and our license."

Hermione wasn't entirely taking in what was happening. She looked at the ring then picked up the paper and examined it. Large tears formed in her eyes as she looked up at Ron. "Is this true?" She asked.

Ron said nothing; he only nodded his head in reply and looked down at his feet.

Hermione was doing everything she could to hold herself back from crying. She placed the parchment on the table and took a step towards Ron. "Bastard." She said and she slapped Ron hard across the face and stormed out of the Leaky Caldron.

Lavender was looking rather proud of herself as she stood smiling. "Well dear, I told you I wouldn't let you go that easily."

Ron just stood in complete shock, "Lavender, you look like a man without hair." Ron said then he picked up the marriage license and ran out the door after Hermione.

00000000000000

**A/N:** I know it's short but the next chapter should be up soon...and I'll expalin what is going on in more detail! Beware this story is getting close to the end!


	10. Chapter 10: The Battered Door

**Chapter 10**

**The Battered Door**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"COLLOPORTUS!" Hermione yelled pointing her wand at her office door, causing it to lock so violently that the door melted into a solid wall.

Hermione had run up the streets of Diagon Ally and was now back in her S.P.E.W. office. Her face was beat red from anger, her wand was emitting sparks and items would shake on her desk as she started pacing the small room. Hermione was so angry she didn't even notice Harry and Ginny lying on top of Ginny's desk, snogging enthusiastically.

Harry had stood up, straightened his clothes and coughed to make his presence known to Hermione. Hermione whipped her head up and pointed her wand at Harry's heart out of instinct.

"Oh, sorry Harry." Hermione said as she lowered her wand. "Hey Ginny, sorry, I didn't see you guys."

Ginny got off her desk and walked over to Hermione. "What's wrong? What happened to Ron?"

Ginny could tell she asked the wrong question. "RON! Don't ask me about that dirty, that sickening, that…that…" Hermione said, unable to think of a word dirty enough for Ron.

Just then a loud thud was heard from other side of the wall that was once an office door. A distinct scrambling sound could be heard as someone got off the floor then started pounding on the wall. "Hermione! Let me in, I need to explain…it's not what you think." Came the slightly muffled voice of Ron. "What happened to the door?"

Hermione crossed her arms and leaned against her desk. "I am not talking to him, don't let him in here." She said softly so Ron couldn't hear.

"Harry, why don't you fix the door and go talk to Ron, I'll stay here." Ginny said, trying to make some sense of the situation.

Harry pulled out his wand and added a new door to the office, then walked out, not allowing Ron in. The moment Harry walked out the door Hermione re-locked it.

"Alright, so tell me what's wrong?" Ginny asked while putting a consoling hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Your jackass brother lied to me." Hermione began and tears started streaming down her eyes. "He told me that he was done with Lavender."

"What, you mean he still likes her?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Oh no Ginny, it's worse than that…he married the bitch." Hermione said as anger started to rise in her once again. "In fact he's still married to her."

Ginny nearly fell over at this news. "WHAT! He married her? That can't be, I would have known about it, she has to be lying." Ginny finished matter of factly.

"Oh no, Ron confirmed it…he is in fact married to Lavender Brown…which means that he…Oh no, that BASTARD!" Hermione jumped up with a sudden realization. Ron had told her that he was a virgin, that he lost himself to her. These facts hurt more than anything, too know that he has done nothing but lie to her over everything.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, all the information was starting to sink in and her heart was breaking. Anger no longer mattered all she wanted to do was cry and be left alone to stew in her own mess. She fell to the floor and put her head in her hands.

Ginny knelt down beside her and patted her back. "I'm sorry Hermione, and I'm NOT taking Ron's side, but maybe there is more to this story, it's really not like Ron to lie…not like this anyway."

Hermione didn't respond, but instead continued to rub her forehead trying to think of everything that had just happened, the overwhelming logical part of her brain trying to think of an explanation for all of this. Perhaps Ginny was right, maybe there was more to the story, but Hermione had never felt such heartache like this, she didn't know what to do with herself. Her heart was fighting with her brain and it was causing her a major headache along with an overwhelming desire to just run.

Ginny could tell that Hermione was thinking over everything in her mind and just as she was going help Hermione get off the floor another knock came on the door.

"Go away Ron, now is not the time." Ginny said, still angry at her brother.

"It's me Ginny, I really think Hermione should hear what Ron has to say, it's not as bad as she thinks. Well, I mean it's bad, and Ron's an idiot, but it's not entirely bad." Harry said through the door.

Ginny couldn't help but smile at the hint of annoyance in Harry's voice, she could tell that he wasn't completely happy with Ron but she admired him for standing by his friend. "Hold on Harry, Hermione's not sure if she wants to talk to him yet."

Hermione stood up and wiped the tears from her face. She started pacing the room again trying to decide if she wanted to listen to Ron or not when the choice was made for her. Ron had used magic to knock the door down, causing drywall dust to fly everywhere. Ron walked over the door, now on the floor and pocketed his wand. He walked over to Hermione and put his hands on her shoulders, she instantly started crying again.

"Damn it Hermione, your going to listen to me because I can't loose you again." Ron said with power and anger in his eyes.

Harry and Ginny cleaned up the mess from the door, and placed it back on its hinges. "Well, we will just leave you alone." Harry said as he grabbed Ginny's hand.

"No Harry, I want to know how he is going to get his way out of this!" Ginny said while moving her hand away from Harry.

"I'll tell you, come on Ginny. See you later guys." Harry said and walked out the repaired door, dragging Ginny with him.

Hermione moved away from Ron and leaned against Ginny's desk. "Ron, this better be good." She folded her arms and scowled at him.

Ron took a deep breath and started to pace the room clearly choosing his words wisely. "Hermione, look I'm sorry I didn't tell you but you have to understand that I couldn't tell you."

"You couldn't tell me or you were afraid to?" Hermione asked.

Hermione could tell that Ron was trying to keep his voice calm, "I couldn't tell you, but I should have, I should have trusted you. You have to know that Lavender and I are working together."

"Working together on what? Are you both in that E.N.U. thing and trying to bringdown my organization?"

"Hermione would you please let me explain before you jump on me!" Ron said somewhat angrily. "No, I have nothing to do with E.N.U. We work together at the Ministry, she is also in auror training but she is on special assignment so she hasn't been able to tell anyone about her job."

"Ok, so what does her job have to do with you?" Hermione asked, her anger somewhat calming.

"Well, we were asked to be seen as a couple so we could learn some different methods of spying. We never actually dated; it was all a hoax until that part of our training was over."

"So how did you end up marring her then?" Hermione asked getting impatient.

"Lavender sorta got used to the idea of us being together and wanted us to date for real, she said she never got over me from Hogwarts. I went out with her one night, intending on telling her I wasn't interested in her and it ended up being the oddest date I have ever been on. I don't remember what happened, I think she did something to me."

"What do you mean she _did something to you_?"

Ron had stopped pacing, walked over to Hermione and looked her in the eyes. "We think she gave me a love potion, because the next thing I remember I was waking up in her apartment with a ring on my finger and so mad I couldn't stand it."

"Who's, we, who thinks she gave you a potion?" Hermione asked, concern starting to spread across her face.

"My boss and most of the auror's office, because I told them what happened, that she somehow tricked me into marring her. She was removed from her training and kicked out of the Ministry. Aurors are supposed to be trustworthy people and she isn't."

"Good I'm glad she got fired, but why did she start up E.N.U?" Hermione wondered.

Ron took another deep breath and went on, happy to see that Hermione calmed down. "Well, when I told her that I wanted a divorce and I would have never married her if I wasn't drugged, she got really mad. I made the mistake in telling her that I was in love with you, and suddenly her life's goal was destroy you."

"Why, so she could have you? Is she stupid, wouldn't that just make you hate her that much more" Hermione said.

"Well, you and me know that, but she's completely insane! She refused to give me a divorce and swore that she would have me." Ron gave an involuntary shudder. "Anyways, I was told at work to not tell anyone about this, even you because they thought that she was being possessed or something."

Hermione took her time to process all of this information before she spoke again. "Okay, Ron…say all of this is true, how are you going to divorce her?"

"I'm working on it, it's a lot more difficult when you have a crazy loon after you." Ron snickered.

"I have one more question Ron, the other day, you know…when you said that I was your first, how do you know that's true if Lavender drugged you?" Hermione asked while avoiding his eyes.

Ron smiled, took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around her. "You'll just have to trust me that nothing happened with Lavender, you were my first and you will be my last." Ron leaned down and kissed her passionately. "Are you still made at me?"

"Yes I'm still mad, but now I have another problem." Hermione said.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"How am I going to kill Lavender?" Hermione said with fire in her eyes.

**_A/N:_ Ooohh...now Hermione is pissed! What _is_ she going to do? More coming soon!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Meeting

**Chapter 11**

**The Meeting**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a bright and sunny day; the sun was beating in through the windows. Hermione and Ginny sat at their kitchen table sipping on a cup of tea. At the moment Hermione was staring blankly out the window onto the beautiful day. Harry was sitting on the couch in the living room, which was next to the kitchen and Ron was on the floor attempting to smother himself with a large knitted quilt.

"Honestly Ron, killing yourself isn't going to solve the issue because we'd have all that paperwork to mess with then the chore of the funeral. Frankly I'm not up to the task at the moment so if you don't mind could you remove that quilt from your face." Harry said while looking down at Ron and propping his feet up on his back.

"Your real funny Harry, get your feet off me." Ron said as he rolled over out of reach of Harry's feet. "Hermione do you have an idea yet?"

"I'm still thinking Ron." Hermione said as she came out of her stupor.

The four of them were all thinking of ways to get Lavender to give Ron his divorce without her going psycho on them. They wanted to make sure that she wasn't able to harm S.P.E.W. or any of them in the process. They needed a plan to trick her into signing the paperwork and were currently racking their brains to come up that plan.

Hermione suddenly stopped stirring her now cold tea and looked up at Ginny. "What about legal issues…surly there has to be a law about all of this."

"Wizarding laws are a bit different than muggle laws. Magical contracts are hard to breach or terminate." Ginny said. "Depending on how the marriage license was worded, something could happen to Ron if he cheats on her. Not that I would mind if something happened to him."

Ron shouted, "Hey!"

"No, nothing will happen or it already would have." Hermione said not realizing what Ginny was saying and ignoring Ron completely.

Harry's head perked up as he looked at Ron, "You mean you have already cheated on her Ron with Hermione? Yuck, I do not want to think about that mental image."

Ron rolled back over and kicked Harry hard in his left leg. "Shut it Harry, I'm glad you find all of this amusing. And if it helps any the mental image of you bonking my sister isn't any better."

"Damn Ron, I was just messing with you. Anyways, at least you know that you're not going to be attacked by a Hippogriff or something if you snog each other's faces off. But you still need to get out of the marriage or you two can never get married." Harry said while rubbing the spot on his leg that Ron left.

Hermione shot Ron a nervous glance, they had only been dating about a week, the idea of marriage wasn't even an issue. Ron seemed to be thinking the same as Hermione because he turned a pale shade of green and quickly changed the topic.

"Well, all this thinking got me hungry, who's up for some ice cream?" Ron asked while standing up and brushing the Crookshanks hair off of him.

"That sounds good Ron, I could use some fresh air, there is an ice cream place down the street, and let's just walk shall we?" Hermione said while standing up and walking her empty cup of tea to the sink.

Harry and Ginny didn't need persuading in the matter, so all four of them walked out of the apartment building and down the road for some ice cream. It was a slightly chilly day but the fresh crisp air felt good on their skin as they walked down the muggle village that Hermione and Ginny lived in. The ice cream parlor was extremely tiny as it was only large enough for two round table, so they took their ice cream to go and continued strolling around the village.

The four of them were walking in peace while licking their ice cream cones. Harry and Ginny were holding hands and when Ron tried to follow suite with Hermione she quickly put her hand in pocket. "Ron, I still love you and all, but I am still mad ya know." Hermione said huffily.

They had walked so long that almost everyone had finished their cones and they were about to start walking back to the apartment when Ginny jumped suddenly causing her to drop the little half eaten cone she had left.

"I got it! I know how we can trick Lavender!" Ginny said not caring that Harry, Hermione and Ron were all looking at her oddly.

Harry leaned down, picked up Ginny's fallen cone and tossed it in a near by wastebasket. "Ok, so what's your grand idea Ginny?"

"Well, Dean was all eager to join forces with S.P.E.W. right? So, why not give them that chance, lets join the two organizations!" Ginny said excitedly.

"How is that going to help us with this marriage deal?" Ron asked.

"Well, now stay with me here, If we make her think we want to be friends and join our organizations together we can get on her good side. And if she agrees to it, she will have to sign a contract to join forces. When we give her the contract we can accidentally slip in the divorce papers and trick her into signing everything at once!" Ginny said as she started walking again.

"But why don't we just trick her into signing the divorce papers, thinking she is signing up with S.P.E.W, why do we have to actually combine the companies?" Harry wondered.

"Because if we word both the contract and the divorce papers just right, we could take E.N.U. away from her." Hermione said with a grin towards Ginny.

"See, Hermione gets what I'm on about, it would be the perfect way to get rid of E.N.U. and undo the mistake that Ron made!" Ginny said while grabbing a hold of Hermione's hand and jumping up and down.

Ron turned dark red, "It wasn't my fault, why am I still the bad guy here?"

"I'm guessing because you were dim-witted enough to date her in the first place." Harry said, clapping Ron hard on the back. "Sorry mate, I think you still have things to learn about the female mind."

"Oh yeah Harry, because your such the expert!" Ron said angrily."

"Will you two leave each other alone? Listen, If we can make this work we are going to need your help, so we are all going to have to get along for few days, can we at least pretend we are a happy bunch of friends." Hermione said with a sad look in her eyes.

Harry, Ron and Ginny exchanged looks with each other. "Ron, I'm sorry mate, I'll lay off." Harry said while sticking his hand out to shake it.

Ron took Harry's hand and smiled, "It's alright, I guess we are all a little stressed over all of this, and it is my fault. Hermione, we are a happy bunch of friends as you called it. We are sorry, aren't we guys?" Ron asked while looking in Harry and Ginny directions.

Harry and Ginny nodded and smiled at Hermione who seemed to be pleased at the sudden level of maturity they were showing. "Ok, I'm glad we all love each other again, but lets not do a group hug, way to many muggles are watching us." Hermione smirked.

They all laughed and started heading back towards Hermione and Ginny's apartment. Hermione ate the last bite of her cone, stuck out her hand and took a hold of Ron's. Harry and Ginny quickly followed suite. They walked in peace down the street, each in turn discussing how they could make their newly realized plan work.

**_A/N:_ I know, I know….this is a short chapter. I'm in the middle of midterms and I'm having major writers block! But I have it all figured out on how I'm going to continue with this story! Stay Tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12: Devious Ginny

**Chapter 12**

**Devious Ginny**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ron, stop it. We can't do this at work, what if Ginny comes in?" Hermione asked between being snogged to death by Ron.

It was early in the morning and Ron and Hermione could be found pressed up against the wall behind Hermione's desk in the S.P.E.W. office. Hermione had finally forgiven Ron for his actions with Lavender and they were now scheming to get back at her. The constant Lavender bashing seemed to have lit a fire under both of them, they just couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Ron had just started to unbutton Hermione's shirt when the sound of voices drifted up from the shop below. "That sounds like Harry and Ginny, quick Ron go back to your desk!" Hermione said in a hushed voice as she did up her blouse.

Hermione had just enough time to straighten her hair when Ginny came busting through the door, Harry hot on her heals. "Hey guys, I didn't know you were here so early." Ginny said with a huge smile on her face.

Ron turned around and looked at Harry, "Didn't you have training today Harry?"

"You apparently had some training Ron." Harry laughed. Ron's face was covered in pink tinted lip gloss and his hair was all tasseled.

Hermione turned to look at him and blushed; she reached in her desk and pulled out a mirror. She tossed it at Ron who looked at his reflection and started to blush as well. "Oh, well…yeah I only have few weeks left and I'm done, they told me to take a few days off before I start working at the ministry full time." Ron said as he rubbed his face off with the underside of his shirt.

Harry laughed and said, "They told me the same thing too, only I start at the ministry next Monday, I have no idea what I'm going to be doing there."

"Me either mate." Ron said as he walked the mirror back to Hermione.

Ginny went and sat down at her desk while Harry sat at the small table on the side of room. "Hermione, have we set a meeting yet with Lavender?" Ginny asked. "I mean if were going to do this we need to do it quick."

"Right, we were working on this contract this morning and…"

"Got side tracked?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Hermione chose to ignore Harry, "We almost have it done, we just need to make it look more official."

"Right, while you work on that Harry and I are going to go talk to Lavender and ask her to meet us tomorrow." Ginny said as she rolled up some parchment and tied it to the leg of the owl behind her. "I have about twenty letters I need to get out today, Ron can you finish them up for me?"

"Sure, I'll just add that to the stack of letters you guys all ready have for me." Ron said with a frown.

"Oh you're getting paid, chill out and if it wasn't for you I'd be able to stay here instead going on this joyous journey of finding Lavender." Ginny snarled.

Hermione was trying to avoid more arguing so she stood up and walked to the door, "Alright Ginny, let me know how it goes, see you later Harry." She opened the door to give them the signal to leave.

Harry and Ginny obeyed and left the office, but not before Ginny gave Ron one last dirty look

. Hermione walked over to Ginny's desk and looked at the list of letters she needed to send out. "Ron, I'll take care of Ginny's letters then finish that contract, you just finish what you're working on."

Ron sighed then returned to the long list that he was working on. "Who knew that freeing House Elves would be so much work?" Ron said shaking his head.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ginny, I can't believe you did that!" Harry said looking over Ginny's shoulder.

"What Hermione doesn't know won't hurt her." Ginny replied.

"I know but…." Harry started but was interrupted.

"What doesn't Hermione know?" Ron asked walking over to see what Harry and Ginny were hovering over. "Is that what I think it is?"

Harry, Ginny and Ron were standing in Harry and Ron's apartment at the kitchen counter. Sitting on the counter in front of Ginny was the contract that Hermione had finished the day before. Hermione took special care to word it just right so that if Lavender did try to read it she would have no clue what was actually written on it and would hopefully just sign it out of frustration. At the moment this magical contract that was designed to full Lavender was glowing a bright blue, illuminating the kitchen.

"It should stop glowing in a second." Ginny said and sure enough the blue glow started to fade away leaving the parchment looking quite normal. "See, she will never know now."

"Ginny, what did you do to it?" Ron asked nervously.

"Nothing that Lavender doesn't deserve Ron." Ginny said with a sinister grin on her face. "She picked up the contract, slipped it into an envelope, gave Harry a kiss on the cheek then apparated.

"Harry what did she do?" Ron asked.

"I don't know mate, she wouldn't tell me either. All she said was that you and I were not to go to the meeting with Lavender today, it would complicate things." Harry said as he walked out of the kitchen

"So why did Ginny come here to do whatever she did to it?" Ron asked following Harry.

"She didn't want Hermione to catch her or something." Harry shrugged. "And why do you care anyways she is trying to protect you and Hermione from anything that Lavender may try to do when she finds out. If she is slick enough to dowhat you said she did then she could be capable of doing a lot worse."

"Your right Harry, I just don't want to see Ginny get in trouble…if it's something illegal or anything." Ron said, somewhat talking to himself.

"I don't think Ginny would do anything illegal, but then again that woman surprises me. You wouldn't believe the things she does." Harry smiled.

Ron smacked his hands over his ears, "You can stop right there, I don't need to hear you talk about my sister like that." Ron ran to his room and slammed the door.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, then he called out so Ron could hear him. "I'm going to the ministry; I'll talk to you later!" And with a loud _pop_, he was gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny arrived back at her apartment to find Hermione pacing the living room, biting on her nails. Ginny quickly walked over to Hermione's desk, slipped the contract and envelope on it then walked into the living room. Ginny put her hands on Hermione's shoulders to force her to stand still. "Hermione, what wrong, your going to rub a hole in the carpet."

"Hey Ginny, I'm just nervous that's all. What if Lavender tries to do something to Ron when she finds out, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him." Hermione said still biting her nails.

Ginny tried not to smile as she said, "Hermione, everything is going to be fine, trust me. Besides…it will be two against one, I think we can take her on. I won't let her hurt Ron either; he is my brother after all no matter how much we fight I still love him."

Hermione smiled and straightened herself up, "Your right Ginny, I'm not scared of her. Let's get this over with shall we?" Hermione walked over to her desk, picked up the envelope and her wand then said, "I'll meet you in Hogsmead." And a moment later, she was gone.


	13. Chapter 13: The Wig Jig

**Chapter 13**

**The Wig Jig**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Can I get you any more tea dear?" Asked Madam Puddifoot.

"Yes thank you." Hermione said as her teacup magically filled up.

"Why on earth did Lavender choose this place?" Ginny aksed. "I mean, isn't this a place to bring dates, is this her idea of a sense of humor?"

"I can't begin to fathom her sense of humor, you're the one who set up the meeting, you tell me. Isn't her office above this place or something?" Hermione asked. "What I want to know is why she is late?"

Ginny seemed to be wondering the same thing. "Yeah, I hope she gets here soon, it will ware off soon."

Hermione looked at her curiously, "What will ware off?"

Ginny was saved the trouble of answering because Lavender had just walked into Madam Puddifoots. As she made her way over to Hermione and Ginny's table she had a smug look apon her face as if she knew something they didn't. She also looked different, her hair was long and a reddish-brown color. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she remembered their last encounter which left Lavender completely bald, it wasn't hard to tell that Lavender's new locks must be a wig.

Lavender sat down at the table with the air of a queen sitting down to meet her servants. She seemed repulsed to be there but just couldn't resist hearing what Hermione had to say to her. "Hello ladies, before we get started would it be rude of me to suggest that we all place our wands on the table so that we can keep an eye on each other? You see our last meeting didn't go so well." Lavender said as she nodded in Hermione's direction.

Ginny and Hermione smiled sweetly and complied with her request. They placed their wands on the table and then each took a sip of tea. Hermione wanted to get this over with, and she had a plan. "Thank you for meeting with us Lavender, I want to get to the point here. We would like to make you an offer."

"Oh yeah, what would that be?" Lavender said.

"We would like to work with E.N.U., we would like it if S.P.E.W. could join forces with your organization. We propose that we combine the two companies and make one large organization all with the same goal." Hermione said in her most business like manner.

"And why would I join forces with the woman who wants to steal my husband?" Lavender spat.

"Who, Ron…oh no…I'm over him, after I found out he was married that was it. I mean its pointless going after a married man isn't it." Hermione proclaimed.

"Yes it is, especially one who loves his wife so much." Lavender agreed as she batted her eyelashes viciously.

It was everything Ginny could do to keep herself from laughing. "Well, see we have nothing stopping us. What do you say Lavender, with you and Dean, plus Hermione and I, we could make a great team."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "We could really do some good for house elves if we all put the same effort into one project."

Lavender it seemed was thinking very hard because her forehead was wrinkled and she was squishing her nose as hard as she could. It looked like it caused her real pain to think this hard. "Where would this combined office be?"

"Oh, we could move here to Hogsmead, you do have the better office." Hermione said trying to lay it on thick.

Lavender smiled, "Yes that's true, your little hole in the wall could hardly hold all of us. What are we going to call this venture?"

"I think we should keep the name E.N.U, we like it so much better than S.P.E.W." Ginny said, taking a page out of Hermione's book.

"Yes, _spew_ is such a horrible name." Lavender said, still thinking hard. "Oh, why not, it would make headline news if we joined forces. Let's do it."

Ginny was so ecstatic that her plan was working so well she just wanted to jump up and dance around, but she avoided the temptation. She pulled the envelope off the floor under her and sat it on the table. "Excellent, then there is just the nasty issue of making it legal." Ginny pulled out the trick contract and placed it on the table in front of Lavender. "All you have to do is sign here."

The contract was labeled _Business Contract_ and to any person who didn't know better it would just look like an ordinary legal document, way to confusing to read or understand. However, Hermione and Ginny knew better, the moment Lavender placed her signature on it, it would reveal its true identity as a Divorce paper. Hermione and Ginny were now waiting with bated breath as Lavender scanned the document.

Lavender frowned at the paper as she scanned over it. "Do you take me for a fool? I may be ditzy, but I'm not stupid." She picked up her wand and pointed at the paper and said, "Specialis Revelio!"

Ginny was sure they were done for, but to her amazement the charm concealing the true identity of the paper remained in tact. She could have given Hermione the worlds biggest hug right then. She was sure that Hermione made it so the paper couldn't be revealed that easily.

"See, we were being honest Lavender." Ginny said. "Now will you sign it?"

Lavender looked truly surprised, "Oh…alright, I'll sign it."

Ginny handed her a quill and placed a small bottle of ink on the table. Lavender picked up the quill, dipped ink onto it and hovered over the signature line on the paper. She gave Hermione one last look, placed the tip of the quill down and scribbled a very loopy signature.

To Ginny's shock and Lavender's, the paper instantly burst into bright pink flames. It burned for a few moments, gave a feeble sizzle then plopped back onto the table, perfectly unharmed. Hermione was beaming as she snatched up the parchment and rolled it up. "Well, thank you Lavender you are no longer needed here. You may go."

"Wait, why did that do that? What did I just sign?" Lavender looked panicked as she stood up and reached for the paper in Hermione's hand.

Hermione was too quick for her as she backed away just in time. "Oh no you don't you evil cow. That paper you just signed, it was Divorce papers. You are now free from Ron and you just gave all rights of E.N.U. over to him as well. You don't mess with me or Ron and not pay for it. And let me tell you, that if you ever try to mess with us again, it will be a lot more painful than loosing a few hairs."

Lavender lunged for her wand only to realize that Hermione had beat her to the punch. Hermione had her wand point directly at Lavenders heart and was eyeing her with all her mite. However something funny was happening to Lavender. Hermione hadn't muttered a single word and yet it seemed that Lavender was unable to move.

"Lavender?" Hermione said.

Ginny started to laugh; she put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and smiled at her. "Just watch Hermione, a little extra precaution I added to that paper. It started when she touched her wand."

Lavender it seemed was turning colors. First it was her shoes, and then the color traveled up her legs and shirt. Before long the only thing on her that wasn't a violent shade of purple was the lurid red wig she was wearing. The moment the color stopped spreading her sense of movement seemed to have returned to her.

Lavender put her hands out in front of her and realized what had happened, Lavender had turned…lavender. Her eyes slowly filled with tears, she tried to say something but all that came out was a whimper. She turned and ran out of the Tea Room so fast that her wig fell off her head and landed with a soft thud on the ground.

Hermione and Ginny, along with the few people sitting in the Shop busted up laughing. It was one thing to see a purple person running down the street, it was quite another to see a _bald_ purple person running down the street. And Ginny didn't help matters any, she bewitched Lavender's ugly wig to dance a jig while chasing her down the streets of Hogsmead, every now and then smacking her in the back of the head. Hermione and Ginny continued to watch Lavender run, crying down the street until she turned into a small potions shop, no doubt to ask the owner how to fix her current situation.


	14. Chapter 14: The Long Night

**Chapter 14**

**The Long Night**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So that's what you did to that contract, I can not believe you Ginny!" Harry said with a huge grin.

"Are you really surprised that I would do such a thing?" Ginny asked laughing back.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were now hanging out in S.P.E.W.'s office. Ginny and Hermione were now being interrogated by Harry and Ron about the meeting with Lavender. Harry was finding the whole situation amusing while Ron was watching Hermione with awe.

"I can't believe you got her to sign that, so…so that means I'm free of her?" Ron asked.

"It's a magical contract; she can't do anything to change it!" Hermione beamed while she handed it to Ron.

"Are you sure because you…" Ron started.

"Ron, calm down, she can't do anything! Trust me!" Hermione said.

Ron ran over, wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her heavily. Ginny giggled and Harry looked horrified. "Well, I think we should leave you two alone." Harry said as he grabbed Ginny's hand and started pulling her to the door.

"Hey you two, we should go out and celebrate!" Ginny called, resisting Harry's pulling.

Hermione looked around Ron and said, "Sounds like fun…how about we meet at the Three Broomsticks around eight?"

"Sounds fine, come on Ginny!" Harry said, pulling even harder on Ginny's wrist. "Let's go."

Once Harry and Ginny were gone, Ron returned his attention to Hermione who was smiling happily. "I still can't believe it you know, your way to clever for your own good." Ron said.

"I know I am, but I couldn't go around dating a married man, that and she really ticked me off with that E.N.U. thing…" Hermione said. "I just need to ask you one thing."

Ron walked over to Hermione's desk and leaned against it, "Oh yeah…what's that?"

Hermione walked over, wrapped her arms around him and said, "Are you hiding anything else from me? Because if you are, now would be a good time to tell me."

Ron grinned and kissed her on the nose, "I promise you I'm not hiding anything else from you now or ever again. After seeing what you did to Lavender I'm not messing with you anymore."

"Ok, because if I find out you are, a very specific body part of yours is going to match Lavender's purple skin, and I won't use magic to do it." Hermione said, smiling.

Ron's eyes grew three times bigger as he struggled for words, "I um…um…I mean, yeah I won't hide anything from you."

Hermione smiled knowingly and crossed the room towards the windows. "It all feels so strange you know."

Ron walked over to her and looked out the window with her. "What feels strange?"

"Well, I mean think about it…every things done. No more problems, nothing to worry about. Harry and Ginny are happy, were happy. You and Harry will be aurors soon, I Ginny and I have S.P.E.W to run, plus we now have an office in Hogsmead. I have gotten so used to having something to worry about, something to plan, and something blocking my path. And now I don't…what am I supposed to do?" Hermione finished looking sadly out the window.

Ron took Hermione's hand, "I don't think you will have to worry. Something always comes up, I mean were friends with Harry, something is bound to happen isn't it?"

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, I guess your right. I'll just put all my energy into work until something else comes along."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you two ready to go yet?" Ron called as he paced Hermione and Ginny's apartment for the fifth time.

Hermione called from her bedroom. "Be out in a second."

"Ha, maybe in a few hours more like it." Harry said sarcastically. "So where are we going anyways?"

Ron turned to look at Harry as he sat on the back of the couch. "Look Harry, can I tell you something?"

Harry, who was levitating one of Crookshanks toys with his wand turned to look at Ron, causing the fake mouse to drop to the floor. "What's up?"

"Well, I um….I just wanted to know how you…what I mean to say is that…"

"Ron what are you on about?" Harry asked.

"Look, I just…are you okay with me and Hermione?" Ron finished lamely.

"Yeah, If I wasn't I would have told you. I think its great that you two are together, I'm happy for you."

"So, if we were to get more serious or something you would be fine with it?"

Harry smiled at Ron for a second, "Are you going to ask Hermione to…"

"Were ready!" Ginny said brightly as she came out of Hermione's room and interrupted Harry.

"Smashing, let's go then!" Harry said as he walked over to Ginny. "You look wonderful, I feel underdressed."

Ron and Harry were each sporting their green Ministry robes while Hermione and Ginny decided to put on lovely dresses. Ginny spun around in front of Harry to show off her flowing dress with small blue flowers on it and matching blue shoes. Hermione followed suite to show off her solid pink dress that almost reached the ground. Ron beamed as Hermione conjured up a matching pink flower to put in her hair.

"You look beautiful Hermione, like a rose." Ron said practically drooling.

Hermione blushed slightly. "Thank you Ron, are we ready to go?"

Harry smiled and said, "Ginny, Hermione…grab a hold of our arms we have a surprise for you."

Hermione and Ginny did as told, and Ron and Harry spun on the spot to wisk them all away. When the spinning stopped and they all found their footing the four of them looked around the room before them. It was a large circular room with shiny wood floors, at least a dozen windows and the walls were painted dark red. At least ten desks followed along the wall, forming a circle. In the middle was a large round table with velvet covered arm chairs around it. The ceiling rose up to form a cone shape and it had been enchanted to have white fluffy clouds floating across it.

Hermione saw that there was a large elegant looking door on one side of the room. A large pane of glass had the words S.P.E.W. written and just below it, written in curly letters were, _President: Hermione Granger_ then _Vice President: Ginny Weasley_. Hermione walked around the circular pathway that was formed by the desks, running her fingers along the tops of each desk.She stopped, leaned against one of the desks and put her head in her hands.

"Hermione, don't you like it?" Ron asked as he walked over to her. "Ginny said you had always wanted an office like this."

Hermione looked up, tears running down her cheeks. "It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!"

Ron smiled, "Oh good, Harry and I came down here and did this today. Your benefactor, Mr. Stewart he donated the gold for it and told us it was to be used for this office only. Ginny painted the words on the door but we wouldn't let her inside, and Harry enchanted the ceiling!"

Hermione looked up at each of them, tears still splashing down her front. "So this was Lavender's office, what did it look like before?"

"Absolutely dreadful!" Ron proclaimed happily.

Hermione beamed at him, "Oh Ron, you're too good to me, thank you…thank you for everything."

Ginny suddenly spoke up, "Oh look Hermione, this is your desk…you have a name plate. Oh and look I have one two!" Ginny walked over and sat down at her desk. "Oh, the chairs are so soft."

Harry walked over to the middle table and waved his wand, suddenly a large meal appeared on the table along with four plate and four glasses of wine. "Come on guys; let's have dinner in your new office!"

"Wait, I have one more thing for Hermione." Ron said as he started to fish for something in his inside robe pocket. He pulled out a small blue ring box and held it in his hand.

Hermione, who saw the small box, gasped and started to cry even more. She couldn't help but smile as Ron got down onto one knee.

"Hermione, you and I have been through more than most people ever will and it's only made us stronger. I can even remember life without you in it and I don't want to. I have loved since the moment I saw you brewing polyjuice potion in the girl's lavatory. I need you with me, I want to be with you forever and there is only one way to make sure of that. Hermione, will you marry me?"

Ron opened the box to reveal a small diamond ring, whose shine seemed to light up the whole room. Hermione held out a shaky hand and Ron put the ring on her finger.

"Yes Ron, I will" Hermione said happily.

From the other side of the room Ginny shrieked loudly. "Oh my gosh! Hermione you're going to be my sister!" Ginny ran to Hermione and hugged her tightly.

Harry walked over and shook Ron's hand happily. "Cheers mate!" Ron suddenly wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him tightly.

Hermione, who was still leaning against the desk stood up. "Oh this is all too much, let's just eat shall we?"

The four of them sat and ate dinner. Ginny continued to admire Hermione's ring and talk about how great it was going to be being sisters. Ron and Harry were discussing the latest Quidditch match. Ron would lean over and kiss Hermione softy on the cheek each time she looked at her new ring. And every time they got back on the topic of a wedding Ginny would sigh loudly and look in Harry's direction. Harry would blush violently each time then return to his potatoes.

After all food was eaten and all conversations were exhausted, Hermione reached over and put her hand on top of Ron's, "You know, I couldn't ask for better friends, I love you guys."

All of them raised their glasses to each other.

Hermione took a sip and said, "Thank you guys, thank you for everything."

_**Fin**_


End file.
